One Last Kiss Charles' POV
by Battygirl
Summary: Obviously, Charles' POV. Follows the events from volumes 2 and 3 of the manga with a few twists of my own. This version is in Charles' POV. Pairings: CharlesxRiku Warning, fluffy shotacon. Rated for safety reasons Oneshot


Title: One Last Kiss  
By: Battygirl  
Manga: Blood+  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Pairings: RikuxCharles (RikuxCarl)  
Summary: An outline of Charles' feelings during his time with Riku. Shonen-ai/Shotacon. Spoilers for the Blood+ manga, Volumes two and three.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own these characters....DUH

* * *

Violet eyes gazed sadly down at the plush carpeting as a twelve year old boy attached a prosthetic arm to his disfigured shoulder. The stench of blood made the air around him taste stale and reminiscent of iron. His skin resembled fresh, white chalk from years of isolation from the world and the dark tone of the armor on the fake arm gave great contrast to his porcelain skin. Jet black hair was combed neatly to his head; save for one lock that would never seem to cooperate. The boy was lean and esthetically pleasing to the eye, yet his heart ached. Charles' heart ached for someone to lift the loneliness that seemed to latch onto him like a starving leech; draining him of all the life he once held dear. Pang after pang shot at his heart as he went over the recent event in his head. He'd looked at his auburn-haired companion with desire in his eyes, only to be shunned away when the boy had shrunk back in fear of the blood coating Charles' hand. Riku seemed to have that 'desiring' effect on everyone—an effect that drew people in. He was such a sweet and lovely boy—almost feminine the way he held himself. Yes, Miyagusuku Riku had wormed his way into Charles' heart with his compassion and kindness. So much so, in fact, that Charles had begun to trust him and have feelings for the human boy who looked even more alluring in his host's dress clothes. Charles had even started praying that that horrid bitch, Saya, would never come and he could keep Riku forever. He'd even gone so far as to think that he could beg Diva, his mistress, to blood-share with the Miyagusuku and make him her new Chevalier—to keep Riku forever young and immortal to be with him always…Tears threatened the indigo eyes, only to be wiped away by their owner. Just who was Charles kidding? He was a monster—a demon of sorts—while Riku was a kind and gentle angel that he didn't deserve and that he could only desire.

Heaving a great sigh, Charles turned; fixing his cloak as he walked to the door that led to the library where the chocolate-eyed boy waited for him to return. Soon, the owner of those brilliant coffee eyes would be gone with his 'sister' and Charles would be left either alone or dead. He stopped and held a hand to his heart. Why did he have to be such a coward about his feelings? Why couldn't he just beg Riku to stay? No, he was too proud for that. It's not like Riku would ever want to anyway. He'd probably be disgusted if Charles ever expressed any type of feelings towards him and would shun him farther. He was not worthy of any happiness, but Riku was…Even if he couldn't have Riku, he would be willing to give him up if Riku's happiness would be his reward. He felt that he had to do something for Riku before he went to face his death at Saya's hands, but what…? Turning around in thought, he caught sight of that horrible, ugly moth! The window was open, so he suspected that it had fluttered back in. He shrunk away and leaned against the door. Okay, there _was_ another reason he wished he could keep Riku. The human could save him from those frightening creatures. However, after a moment, the revolting thing landed on the floor and lay still. Charles watched it carefully. It wasn't moving…Its hideous wings rested and wouldn't budge. He edged closer; it didn't move. The small swell of fear in him subsided as he cautiously walked over and oh so carefully picked it up. One of the wings broke off in his hands, confirming his thoughts of its death. Glancing at the door to the library, Charles stood. He was quite sure there was a _real_ peacock moth specimen in a lovely glass case in the study that he stood in. Opening one of the closets near by after setting the moth back down, he caught sight of the box on a nearby shelf. A small smile etched his lips—it would be the perfect parting gift…

With a sad look on his face, Charles left the study from a different door and walked down the stairs. He headed down to the garden with tears leaking into his eyes again. He cried as he walked through the vast forest of roses. Petals fell from the delicate flowers and landed upon his little head of black hair. Glancing back at the mansion, he came to think about just how expansive and lonely it was—even with Van there. Having Riku around just filled his heart and chased away the shadows and the loneliness. And that smile…Charles found himself grinning sadly at the though. Van would never smile and it only made Riku's presence that much brighter. Shaking his head, Charles stopped and leaned down when he found the nearly hidden iron doors. With little effort on the Chevalier's part, he opened the door to reveal a stairway that lead to the cells below. Riku would stay here while Charles fought Saya away—rather while Charles went up to face his death. He wouldn't hesitate to keep Riku from harm or to help him avoid watching someone die…Perhaps, though, that would have made Riku happy; to see the despicable monster that he was die from a strike of his sister's sword. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he heaved a sigh and walked to the nearest cell. He opened it up and walked in before placing the specimen on the table. He took one last glance at it before venturing back up the stairs. A part of him wanted to see Riku again so badly…It was with a heavy heart that he wiped away his lingering tears and walked back into the house to spend a few more hours with the object of his newfound desires.

As expected, and to Charles' great relief, Riku was where he'd been left. He sat at the table in the library reading Das Nachtpfauenauge while he waited for Charles to return. A blush met Charles' pale cheeks as he considered just how beautiful Riku really was. His elegant shoulders were slumped slightly, but gave no criticism of the Miyagusuku's near-perfect posture. His soft russet hair was curled slightly at the ends, but was very neat. The crisp clothes he wore, however, seemed to make Riku feel uncomfortable. Charles noted this and frowned. Riku was probably used to wearing clothes from the _current_ century...However, so as not to be rude; Riku hid his discomfort and tried to wait patiently. His back was to the Chevalier, so Charles couldn't see the look in those gorgeous eyes, but he imagined that those eyes didn't want to be on him. Carefully and quietly, Charles slid into the room. He had the ever unfortunate luck, however, to have the door slam shut behind him. Riku, so absorbed was he in the book he had in his hands, jumped at the sound and whipped around to him, startled. His eyes softened when he saw Charles standing there, leaning against the door with a cute blush on his pastel cheeks. Riku stood and offered Charles a warm smile—the smile that just made Charles melt as he shrunk away a little in embarrassment. He had never been this shy before meeting Riku…only after…It made him feel weak to let these feelings stir because of a human. He glanced up at Riku as the boy stepped forward.

"Charles," he spoke carefully and sweetly.

Charles shivered at the sound of Riku's silky voice.

"Where did you run off to?" Riku went on, "I was getting kinda worried about you."

The blush on Charles' cheeks only deepened at these words. Riku…worried about…him? There was a silence as Charles cast his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to see those eyes right now…For that matter, he didn't want those beautiful eyes on him right now…

"I wanted to apologize," Riku went on, bringing Charles' eyes back to him in shock, "for the way I treated you. I didn't get to tell you that I'm a bit squeamish. I get a little freaked out at the sight of blood…It was never you, believe me."

Charles wanted to cry…No one had ever shown him such kindness in his life. Not Diva, not the other Chevalier, not Van…No one had ever been so kind and gentle. His heart was full to bursting with sadness and…and something else…He couldn't place this emotion…he'd no idea what he felt…but, after this…he never wanted Riku to leave. He wanted Riku to stay. If Riku were with him, he could forget the Chevalier, Saya, Diva—he could leave everything else behind to enjoy his life for once.

"I wanted to know…" Riku began again, bringing Charles back, "when this is all over and done with—when this business with Saya-neechan is over, would you like to come and live with us? I don't think I could ever take living in this big house all alone…"

The smile that was creeping onto Charles' face fell away in an instant. Of course; Riku wanted to go home. With a sigh, he nodded slowly and looked away. It hurt to lie to Riku, but he wanted the youngest Miyagusuku boy to be happy. His eyes widened when he felt Riku's warm arms envelope him and had to hold a hand to his fast beating heart.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" Riku cried in excitement as he hugged Charles tight, "We can be like brothers."

A sad frown met Charles' face and his eyebrows furrowed. Riku took his hand and began leading him back to the table. Riku smiled at him and cast him that sweet glance, earning a dark blush. Charles sat down and glanced at the Bible that had been thrown aside before taking a cautious glance at Riku.

"Do shita no, ototosan?" Riku asked almost quietly.

Furrowing his brow, Charles gave Riku an incredulous look. Had he _forgotten_ what had just happened? Had he forgotten the fear he'd experienced? Had he forgotten how much he'd _hurt_ Charles? He gazed at Riku in longing, still unsure of the feeling swelling inside him as he looked at the other boy sitting opposite him. His beauty was almost overwhelming as Riku looked back at Charles with his calm expression and wondering eyes. Charles knew he had to ask. He had to know if the Miyagusuku knew what this emotion was…Of course he wouldn't just come out it. How could he? 'Riku-kun, I think I'm in love you?' Love…he'd only seen others express it—he'd heard others say those words, 'I love you', to their families and their lovers. He'd never said it. Diva had never said it to him and he'd never said it to her. He couldn't remember whether or not he'd said it to his family before he'd been taken away from them. The words seemed forever lost on his tongue…But he _couldn't_ feel such a thing for Riku…No, that was absurd…wasn't it? He scooted a little closer to Riku in anxiousness. It was now or never.

"Riku…" he murmured, just loud enough for Riku to hear, "I wonder if you could answer a question for me…"

"What question is that, Charles?" Riku asked, a smile returning to his handsome face.

"Anou…" Charles blushed, "How would you describe…'love'?"

Riku sat back with a thoughtful look on his face as he thought over his answer. It was a long moment before he spoke again.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired, glancing at Charles, "Is there someone who's said they love you, or that you love?"

Charles glanced to the side.

"I was just curious," he mumbled in return, "You don't have to answer…"

"Iie," Riku shook his head defensively, "I wanted to answer; I was just wondering why you'd ask. Okay…'love'…'love'…"

He mulled it over for a little while longer. After a minute or two, he turned to Charles.

"Love is one of the strongest emotions anyone can feel," he explained, "When you love someone, you want to be with them always. You never want them to leave you because you desire to see them every day…However, if they don't love you, or if they can't be with you because of something else, you don't want to stop them. You would do anything to see them smile or to make them happy. Unfortunately, they tear a big hole in your heart when they leave and you can't do anything to mend the wound they left behind. I'm sorry if I don't explain it right…but that's what I think love is…"

Charles nodded as he looked away. It had to be true, he was in love with Riku, it seemed.

"A-Are there many types of love?" Charles asked after a moment.

"Oh yeah," Riku nodded with a grin, "There's paternal love—the love of your family or your parents—then there's platonic love, which is the love between good friends…Um…then I guess the only other one I can think of off the bat would be true, unconditional love between two parties—like the love between a man and his wife."

Charles blushed as he gazed down at his new arm. Yes, he loved Riku. He was sure of it now. He had all of the symptoms…

"Can I ask _you_ a question, now?" Riku asked.

A nod was the only reply Riku received.

"I noticed you got a new arm…" the human pointed out, "I hate to pry, and I know it's rude, but…I'm just so curious…how did you lose your arm, anyway?"

Charles shrugged. He couldn't tell Riku the truth—Riku loved Saya like a sister and it'd devastate him to hear that Saya was responsible for disfiguring him.

"I lost it from a delayed bomb explosion in one of the fields," he lied, "I tripped over a stone one day and when I tried to catch myself, my right hand hit a dormant bomb in the ground."

"A _bomb_?!" Riku gasped.

"A souvenir left over from the Vietnam War," Charles specified, earning a nod of understanding, "I was lucky it was only my arm that I lost…"

"No kidding," Riku's brow was furrowed as he stared at Charles.

There was another silence among them as Charles stared at his arm in silence.

"Daijobu ka?" Riku asked, cocking his head to the side.

"W-Watashi…" Charles began, staring down and weeping a little, "I think I…I love you…"

Now he could only wait. He could only wait for Riku's angry glare…his look of disgust…an angry shout about how he was just an ugly monster that couldn't _feel_ anything. Nothing came. Still, Charles wouldn't look up at him. He was too frightened. The Chevalier almost jumped when he felt Riku's soft hand upon his head of dark hair. Looking up Charles caught a thoughtful smile on the human's face. Confusion marked Charles' features.

"That's so cute, Charles…" Riku giggled.

Tears welled in Charles' eyes. Riku thought it was a joke! He lowered his gaze and stared at the table-top. Riku caught the sad look and cocked his head to the side again as he brought his hand back.

"Do shita no?" he asked.

Charles shook his head, too choked up to speak clearly as he fought back his sobs. He could never mean anything to Riku other than a stupid little kid. As usual, happiness had been robbed from the young Chevalier and he'd been left with a deep pain. This seemed much more painful to him and penetrating, though. It was as though Riku had stabbed through him and had his heart in his hands. It felt as though the human were stomping on his heart that now only beat for him. Riku seemed to fidget a little.

"Ch-Charles…" he murmured, "W-Were you…serious?"

Charles was silent as he looked away. Here's where the disgust and shunning would _really_ start. Riku understood that his feelings were true and he wouldn't be happy. Leaning forward, Riku spoke in a whisper.

"Charles, you're only, what, twelve?" he muttered, "You don't understand what you feel—if you even feel that way. And even if you _could_ understand it, it would never work…I'm sorry."

After that, Riku stood to tour through the selection of books, leaving Charles to whimper to himself. It wasn't fair! He cast a longing glance at Riku before standing slowly and walking to the door heading out of the library. His heart felt heavy, for his love was completely unrequited. It was true, he could never be loved. He could never achieve happiness. If Saya couldn't kill him, he'd be forever alone. And never again would he surrender his heart to love. Never again would he let himself fall in love with _anyone_ ever again. Riku was his first and only true love; especially now that he was going to die. His hand set upon the cold handle and rested there for a moment before he pushed the door open and walked on out. Wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to look as dignified as he could, he closed the door behind him. Once outside the room and where he prayed Riku wouldn't hear, he broke down sobbing like crazy. He leaned against the wall next to the doors and fell into a sitting position, his legs pulled up to his chest as he hugged them close. His sobs racked his body and he wailed louder. His heart was so broken. It was true; humans couldn't be trusted…Not even someone as sweet and seemingly gentle as Riku. He took a few minutes to calm himself, hiccupping as he tried to force the tears back. So focused was he on trying to stop crying, that he didn't notice the door to the library slowly opening. Glancing up, his breath hitched in his throat when he caught Riku kneeling down beside him. What was he doing? Why did Riku insist on hurting him even more? Riku seemed nervous as he took a deep breath.

"Gomen nasai," he breathed, "I mean…I really am sorry for lying to you…"

Charles stared at him.

"I really do…" Riku blushed as he tried to explain his feelings, "I really do have those feelings for _you_ too…I just…I know it's morally wrong for me to…but I think I love you too…"

Charles gave him a confused look; a mixture of sadness and puzzlement.

"Why must it be morally wrong?" he asked slowly, edging a little closer.

"Charles," Riku murmured, "we're just too young…You seem to be something of a sensitive boy and I thought it would hurt you if people started saying things about the two of us…"

Charles blushed and looked away.

"It wouldn't bother me at all…" he sighed, and shrugged a little, "if you were to stay with me and if you'd be mine…forever…"

Keeping his eyes away from Riku, Charles' blush only deepened. He couldn't really believe he was actually voicing his feelings for Riku—especially like this…Riku snaked his arms around Charles' shoulders and pulled the younger to him in a warm hold. A cold shiver ran down Charles spine as he snuggled into Riku's embrace. He was so warm. Riku's warmth seeped into his skin, burning sweet passion into his young and beautiful flesh. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. Oh, how he ached for a kiss. Charles had never really been kissed before. Diva had kissed his cheek numerous times and would kiss all over him, but she'd never _actually_ kissed him with passion. He was her playmate—rather, her play _toy_. Charles blushed at the thought of Riku possibly giving him his first kiss. He'd always heard people talk about butterflies in their stomachs, but he'd never really understood the feeling until now. It really did feel as though millions of butterflies were flying around in his stomach, their wings beating and tickling at his ribcage. Closing his eyes he returned Riku's embrace and lay his head on the fourteen year old's beautiful shoulder.

"Stay with me…Riku-kun…" he breathed as he nuzzled against Riku's chin.

Charles didn't note the dark blush that spilled over Riku's cheeks as he sat there with the younger boy flush against his side. Licking his lips, Charles tentatively placed his lips against Riku's neck. He longed to taste that delicious blood. He wondered if this was perhaps how a bee felt. Yes it was silly—insects don't actually 'feel' anything…However, he was curious; if bees _could_ feel what humans (and Chiropterans) felt, would they feel like this? Do they desire the nectar straight from the flower or the royal jelly straight from their queen as Charles desired the warm, buttery blood that ran through Riku's veins. The Miyagusuku boy took his friend's hands and glanced at him.

"Anou…wh-what are you doing…exactly…?" he asked, the blush staining his cheeks.

Charles sat up and stared at Riku carefully. If he were to take the kiss that he so desired, he'd have to do it now. He wasn't entirely sure, but he believed that Riku may have read his thoughts. The human took the sides of Charles' face in his gentle hands and pulled him closer until their noses were touching. There was a tentative pause before Riku had slowly pressed his lips against Charles'. The warm feeling that had been filling Charles seemed to nearly erupt from within him. It was as though the butterflies in his stomach had multiplied and were now trying desperately to escape. Involuntarily, he shivered and drew closer to Saya's youngest brother, eager for more. They remained latched together until Charles noted a familiar presence not too far away. It was with a heavy heart that he pulled away from Riku and stared at the floor.

"Do shita, no?" Riku asked, confused.

"W-Watashi…" Charles stuttered, "I need you to come with me…"

Riku, his brow furrowed, followed Charles as the younger stood and began walking away.

"M-Matteo, Charles-kun!" he cried as he caught up with the smaller boy.

With a blush, he draped his arm around Charles' shoulders and held him close as they walked, earning a sly smile and a brilliant flush to Charles' face. The Chevalier led Riku down to the cellar and with a melancholy expression, shoved him into the cell and locked the door.

"What's…this…?" Riku asked with a nervous look on his face.

Charles lowered his head, ready for the anger.

"This is goodbye…" he mumbled.

"N-Nani?!" Riku gasped, "What do you mean—?"

"You _saw_ it, didn't you?" Charles interrupted, allowing his arm to transform again and bringing it to his lips, "Chiropteran desu…the most sophisticated and divine life form on this planet, whereas _you're_ nothing more than a sack of blood."

Something tore away at Charles heart as he spoke these words. He hated speaking to Riku in such a hurtful tone, but he had no choice. Riku had to live and he had to die.

"You and I live in different worlds…" was the last thing he said as he began to walk away.

"Charles!! Matte!!" Riku cried as he stretched out a hand to grab at his friend.

The Chevalier turned to him carefully and awed at the tears in Riku's eyes. Without a word, he returned to a position in front of Riku and waited for him to speak. There was no talking. Riku urged Charles closer with a look. A heavy sigh escaped Charles breast as he stepped forward and almost pressed himself against the bars. A large blush tainted Riku's cheeks as he took a gentle grip on either side of Charles' face and pulled him into another kiss. This one was much softer than the first, but was no less passionate and loving as Charles closed his eyes and leaned in for more. Riku, however, pulled away a moment later with tears trickling down his cheeks.

"A goodbye kiss," he murmured sadly.

Somehow, Charles deduced that Riku understood that he had to do this and that he was ready to accept it for him. A blush still lingering upon his cheeks, Charles began walking away again; at a loss for words…He believed that that would be the last he would ever see of Riku…at least…he _hoped_ it would be…

--

No! This couldn't be! Riku…he couldn't be…_dying_! Yet there he lay on the cold ground; blood oozing around him from a bullet wound in his back. The bullet had been aimed at Charles, but Riku had deftly caught it as he embraced Charles and shielded him from death. Charles was on his knees, sobbing like there's no tomorrow and begging Riku not to die.

"Kuso!!" Charles cursed as he tried to stop the bleeding, "Kuso!! Baka no! You know that a human body like yours can't heal a gunshot wound…!"

"Char…Charles…" Riku mumbled as he reached up to the Chevalier with a shaky and weak hand.

"D-Doshite…?" Charles sobbed as he took a grip on Riku's frail hand, "Why did you…?"

"I needed…to say it..." Riku gasped, "Thank you for…the peacock moth specimen…"

"Was…" Charles masked his tears with anger, "Was that why you—"

"Because I…" Riku coughed, "just...had to…save…you…!"

Another pang shot through Charles' heart. Riku…Riku wanted to save him?

"Oh…Riku…" Charles murmured to himself.

"Charles…" Riku glanced at him and spoke in a weakening tone, "You're crying…"

"No, I'm not…" Charles denied.

"But, you _are_," Riku insisted in his feeble voice.

"Damare!!" Charles shrieked, "I'm _not_ crying!!"

"You cry a lot, Charles," Riku tried to force a laugh, "Just like Saya-neechan…"

"Riku…" Charles hiccupped.

"Charles…" Riku groaned in a voice that grew softer and slower with each breath, "your bow…is…undone…"

Charles' heart throbbed in pain as he slowly lowered Riku's hand to rest on the Miyagusuku's chest. Charles could hardly believe it. Why did this have to happen?! Why was it that the people he always grew near had to die?! Why did _he_ have to be alone? Charles traced a finger over Riku's soft lips before worming his arm under Riku's limp body and pulling him up to his chest. He tried to pull an angry tone.

"Don't you dare, Riku…" he snarled with tears on his voice, "If you died on me, I would never forgive you…"

His heart ached as he tried to go on.

"You…" his voice was strained, "You coward!!"

His sobs wracked his body; the wails tearing from him violently as he dried his tears against the rough cloth that covered Riku's torso.

"I never even…" Charles hiccupped, "I never even wanted to trust humans…!"

'I never wanted to fall for a human!' he screamed in his mind.

His eyes widened and he slowly lowered Riku as the presence of that ever-annoying Saya approached them from behind. She stared at him carefully, taking no note of the tears in Charles' eyes or the bullet wound and blood upon Riku's chest. She glared as she spied the bite marks on her brother's slender neck.

"Riku…?" she gasped, "You…**Even Riku?!**"

Charles shook his head. No, he'd not brought Riku harm since he'd fed and Riku had forgiven him…He would never do this to Riku…He…Charles slowly stood and smiled. Yes, it was perfect; Saya would kill him and then he would be able to die with Riku. He would have his friend all to himself in death—it was all he had and he would take it! He was meant to die anyway…

"I've been waiting for this…" he said with a smile just as Saya's blood-stained sword skewered him.

He fell to his knees. What _was_ this pain? It was far worse than he'd imagined…A glance at Riku gave him the strength to crawl to his dear friend. He collapsed upon the Miyagusuku's chest and nuzzled him affectionately. He would die here with his only friend. He would die with the only person he felt that he'd ever truly loved. Slowly, he forced himself to sit up, his arms feeling stiff and his chest feeling heavy. He leaned forward until his lips were almost flush against Riku's. With his last breath, he uttered his farewell.

"Sayonara, Riku," he breathed, "Anatawaishitemasu…"

Yes, such a phrase was strong. For those who can't understand the Japanese language, he'd uttered that he loved Riku. Again, this is a strong choice of words and many would find it a bit too forward. Charles, however, was sure. He'd never been treated so well by anyone else in his life. Riku was the only one he felt he could truly love. He'd felt a crush before—when he'd met Diva—but this feeling was different. This feeling was stronger. He loved Riku and now, even if he wasn't conscious, Riku would know of his feelings. He would know that he loved the Miyagusuku. Before Saya's blood could turn him completely to crystal, he pressed his lips to his dear Riku's and closed his eyes before letting death take him to reunite with Riku beyond the grave.

END

* * *

**Translations;**

**Do shita no: What's wrong?**

**Ototosan: Little brother**

**Daijobu ka: Are you okay?**

**Watashi: I**

**Gomen nasai: I'm sorry**

**Matteo: Wait**

**Nani: What?**

**Kuso: Dammit!**

**Baka no!: Stupid!**

**Doshite: Why?**

**Damare: Shut up!**

**Neechan: Big sister**

**Sayonara: Goodbye**

**Anatawaishitemasu: 'I love you'.**

**A/N: Okay, that's all...lemme know what you think! ;)**


End file.
